Monster
by Spunky0ne
Summary: A vicious attack leaves Renji mortally wounded and Rikichi injured. As Tetsuya protects the only witness, Byakuya, Kisuke and Ichigo work together to stop a monster that threatens more lives in the Seireitei. The answers they seek are closer and more dangerous than they could ever imagine!...yaoi, mpreg Byakuya/Renji, Aizen/Urahara, Grimmjow/Ichigo, Tetsuya/Rikichi
1. Broken

**Monster**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **(I don't know how this got erased. I just today found several stories that I had begun and I think they were lost when I had to take down some stories to edit them for content. Anyway, this one is back and I will have an update as soon as I finish checking for other stories that I forgot to post. This is yaoi with mpreg and there are three main couples. Byakuya/Renji, Aizen/Urahara, Tetsuya/Rikichi and Grimmjow/Ichigo)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Broken**

Byakuya left the sixth division at flash step speed and found his cousin just arriving, astride his handsome black stallion. Wordlessly, he launched himself into the air, coming down gently behind the younger Kuchiki and wrapping his arms around Tetsuya's slender waist as a family senkaimon opened before them and the stallion reared, then dashed forward into the precipice world.

"Was there any further information about what happened?" Tetsuya asked over his shoulder, his voice nearly lost in the driving wind created by the stallion, Arashi's, swift flash steps.

"No," Byakuya answered, his lips stiffening around the word, "No one is sure exactly what happened. It is only known that Renji reappeared alone but for Rikichi. The reiatsu of the rest of the group disappeared. At this time, they are still labeled as 'missing and presumed dead.' We have nothing on what may have happened to them. We must hope that either Rikichi or Renji is able to give us some kind of information to confirm their whereabouts."

The two went quiet again, Byakuya holding tightly to his cousin and Tetsuya tightening his legs around the body of the flash stepping stallion. They thundered through the darkness, and some time later, turned off and opened a senkaimon into Urahara Kisuke's underground training room. Arashi touched down on the sand, kicking up a cloud of dust as his two shinigami riders swiftly dismounted and climbed the tall ladder that led into Urahara's shop. Tessai met the two as they entered and guided them down the hallway to one of the guest rooms, where a young human girl bent over Renji's unconscious body, her golden power surrounding him as she worked to heal him. Seeing the two who had arrived, Urahara left the girl's side, passing by Rukia and Ichigo, who were healing and comforting the distraught Rikichi.

"What is Renji's condition?" Byakuya asked, his dark eyes straying to his fukutaichou's motionless form.

"I won't lie to you," Kisuke said in a low, worried tone, "It looks real bad. It's not just the wounds. It's the fact that the bastard that got him left a shitload of bad reiatsu in him. I've had him in my healing pool twice and Orihime's been with him all along too. Now, you know my healing pool is not quite as powerful as the one in the royal realm, but you also know they don't usually interfere unless we're in dire straits down here. We're not likely to get another invitation up there, so we have to do what we can with what's here."

"I understand," Byakuya answered, a chill moving swiftly down his spine, "What can we do to save him?"

"Byakuya-san," the shopkeeper said matter-of-factly, "I'm just going to lay it on the line here, no bullshit. We aren't going to be able to save him, not unless something big changes."

"What?" the noble breathed, stiffening.

"Renji is dying. And...unless I can come up with something before that malevolent reiatsu overcomes him, there's not a damned thing anyone can do about it!"

"Then, you find a way to save him!" Byakuya snapped, his dark eyes blazing, "Urahara Kisuke, you of all people know exactly what Abarai Renji means to me."

"I get it," Kisuke said solemnly, "And I'm going to do everything I can to help him. But the bigger question we have to deal with here is what happened to the son of a bitch that injured him. Rikichi says he didn't see what happened, that he came upon Renji after he had been injured, and Renji was alone. Rikichi didn't seem to know what happened to the other squad members either."

"Hmmm..."

Byakuya thought carefully for a moment, then motioned for Tetsuya to join him.

"Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya queried, his sapphire eyes touching sadly on Renji's inert form.

"Tetsuya, I want you to take Rikichi out of here. Question him thoroughly about what happened, but be cautious not to overly agitate him. He is the lone witness to what happened, as Renji is incapacitated. We need anything he can give us, even small details. Rikichi is close to Renji and is obviously distraught. See what you can do to calm him, then question him."

"Hai," Tetsuya said, bowing briefly, then moving to join Rukia and Ichigo at the inconsolable youth's side.

"It's gonna be okay," Ichigo said, slipping an arm around Rikichi's shoulders, "There's no one better than Orihime and Kisuke to heal Renji. He's gonna be all right."

"I don't know how he can be!" Rikichi managed in a broken voice, tears leaking steadily down his face, "He was barely alive when I found him! And he hasn't moved since. Inoue-san's power should have healed him by now! She can't heal him, can she? Renji-san is dying!"

"It may be that Renji-san is dying," Tetsuya interjected quietly, "But he is still alive right now, and if we want him to have a chance to survive, then we must know all we can about what happened."

Tetsuya paused, noting that Rikichi was holding his sword arm at an odd angle.

"But you've been injured," he went on, moving closer, "Come with me. I will tend to your injury while we speak about what happened."

"I don't know what happened! I told everyone that!" Rikichi sobbed, "I didn't see anything...nothing at all!"

"It is all right if you think that you know nothing of consequence," Tetsuya assured him, "Please, Rikichi-san, come with me."

He extended a hand and gave the younger man a small smile of encouragement as Rikichi accepted it with his unhurt limb. The two left the guest room and walked down the hallway to the entrance to the underground training room, where Arashi awaited them. The stallion raised his head, perking his ears as the two young men arrived, then nickered softly in greeting. Tetsuya noted the flicker of interest in Rikichi's sad eyes and his smile widened slightly.

"Have you met my stallion, Arashi?" he asked.

Rikichi shook his head and wiped the tears away from his large brown eyes.

"I have seen you watching over Kuchiki taichou, but we have not met."

"You have good senses," Tetsuya complimented him, coaxing him into sitting down on the ground, then taking a position in front of him and capturing his injured arm gently in one hand, "Most people cannot sense our presence. It is no wonder Byakuya-sama promoted you. You have grown strong since I first observed you."

"You have...observed me?" Rikichi asked, blinking, "But I'm just a..."

"You are a seated officer, who works in the office with Byakuya-sama and I am Byakuya-sama's personal bodyguard. I investigate and observe everyone who is going to be that close to him."

"It is a great honor to be working so closely with Kuchiki taichou and Renji-san. And Renji-san has been helping me with my footwork and sword releases."

"I am aware," Tetsuya noted, loosing his reiatsu and sending it into Rikichi's arm.

As his power flowed into Rikichi's body, Tetsuya closed his eyes, opening his mind to impressions reflecting themselves off of the younger man.

 _He is afraid._

 _Something horrible happened in front of him._

 _Arashi, what can you see?_

The stallion moved closer to the two, stretching out his long neck and snuffling at Rikichi questioningly. Rikichi's eyes widened, then blinked several times. He gave the stallion a tremulous smile and reached up to scratch the black horse behind the ears. Immediately, Arashi let out a sound of equine contentment and rubbed his face against the youth.

"He likes you," Tetsuya commented approvingly

"I get along with most animals," Rikichi commented, "I have more animal friends then shinigami friends."

"Ah," Tetsuya sighed in response, "I too find that animals are easier to connect with than most of my peers."

"Really?" Rikichi asked, looking up at him, then glancing at where Tetsuya's hand continued to gently hold his injured wrist, "But you're so beautiful, Kuchiki-san! I would think you would have a hundred girls interested in you."

Tetsuya chuckled softly, a light blush touching his comely features.

"That's very funny," he said, his smile warming, "But the truth is that because of my past, I cannot return the affections of a female. I certainly have friends like Rukia-chan and Orihime-chan. But I cannot view them as aught but friends."

Rikichi's smile faded and he met Tetsuya's eyes sympathetically.

"Something really bad happened to you, didn't it?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Rikichi-san," Tetsuya admitted, "Something horrible happened to me. I think that...I am not unlike you, in that way. Something horrible happened to you as well, didn't it?"

Rikichi's eyes filled again with tears and he sniffed and nodded.

"I h-have idolized Abarai Renji since I first saw him come through the town I used to live in, in the Rukongai," Rikichi confessed, "I fought for a place in the sixth division so that I could serve underneath him. I even had this tattoo made over my eye to remind myself how I want to grow to be as strong as he is!"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded.

"You...are in love with him, then?"

"Oh...no!" Rikichi said, flushing brightly and shaking his head firmly, "It's not like that, really! Besides, working with Kuchiki taichou and Renji-san, it is clear to me that although they don't ever say it, they seem like they are in love with each other! Truly, I am not interested in Renji-san that way. I'm not interested in anyone that way, because no one's ever really been interested in me."

Tetsuya's eyes filled with sympathy.

"I understand," he said quietly, "What happened to me before made me shy around people. It is hard to make friends, and I was only in love once, a very long time ago. The person I loved died, and I haven't found anyone who loved me like that ever since."

"That's so surprising," Rikichi said, meeting his eyes again, shyly, "You are beautiful and you come from a powerful family."

"I do come from a powerful family," Tetsuya agreed, blushing at the compliment, "But I am somewhat of a family outcast, because I am only half noble. My mother was from the Rukongai. I am looked down on by some family members because of that."

"That's so sad!" Rikichi exclaimed, "You look just like one of them and I can feel how powerful you are. How can they be like that?"

Tetsuya sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"I do not know. It doesn't make sense to me, but some people are afraid of anyone who is a little different."

The two quieted for several minutes while Tetsuya continued healing the younger shinigami's wrist. Finally, Tetsuya set Rikichi's healed arm in his lap and nodded briefly.

"Be a bit careful for a while," he advised Rikichi, "It is mended, but it will be sore for a while."

"Well, it feels a lot better than it did before," Rikichi said gratefully, "Thank you, Tetsuya-san."

"You should rest now," Tetsuya suggested, rising to remove a small bedroll from Arashi's back.

He rolled out the bedroll, then waited as Rikichi laid down on it. He laid a light blanket over the other youth, then touched his face lightly and invoked a gentle swirl of kido, sending Rikichi off into a comfortable sleep. As he started to remove his hands, a sudden image flashed in his surprised mind.

 _"No! Don't!" Rikichi screamed, backing away from something monstrous that stood in front of him, "Stop! Don't do it! Please don't! Please!"_

 _He loosed another terrified scream and flash stepped madly, but something struck him hard from behind and he crashed down into darkness._

 _"R-renji..." he managed, tearing at the ground with his clawing fingers, "I am...s-sorry!"_

The image in Tetsuya's mind faded, leaving him kneeling silently at the sleeping shinigami's side and considering carefully what he had seen.

"Tetsuya?" said Byakuya's voice, bringing him out of his reverie, "I see that you have taken care of Rikichi. Were you able to learn anything form him?"

"He says that he does not remember anything," Tetsuya said solemnly, "But something tells me that may not be true."

"You mean, he is lying about what happened?" Byakuya asked, "But why would he do that. Rikichi is close to Renji. It wouldn't make sense for him to hold back what he knows."

"I do not think he knows why he can't tell us," Tetsuya went on, "I sensed no sign of willful deception. He is trying to tell us everything, but I fear there is something he is leaving out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know the importance of it. It may have been a memory or a dream, but when I connected with him to help him fall asleep, as he dropped off, I picked up an image from his mind."

"What did you see?" Byakuya inquired.

"Rikichi-san was backing away from something. I could not make out what it was, but Rikichi-san screamed for whatever it was to stop, then he turned to run, but was stricken with some kind of attack. It was a very quick image and not very detailed. I am sorry I could not make out more of it."

"That is all right," Byakuya sighed, gazing down at his kneeling cousin and the shinigami beside him, "We will try again later."

"Byakuya-sama, how is Renji-san?" Tetsuya asked, sadness invading his voice, "Is it like Urahara-san said? Is Renji-san dying?"

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"He is," the clan leader said in a carefully controlled voice, "Kisuke is still trying to find a way to save him. We haven't given up. We are still hoping that something can be done. In any case, he is stable, for the moment, and Kisuke believes that he will regain consciousness soon. We shall see then if he has anything to add that may be helpful."

"I hope he can give us some clues," Tetsuya said, frowning deeply and turning back to look down at his sleeping charge, "Renji-san is a good friend. I do not want to lose him."

"Nor do I," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes.

A long silence passed between the two before Tetsuya broke it with a softly voice inquiry.

"Will you tell him when he wakes?"

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes.

"What good would there be in that?" he asked solemnly, "It would burden him to know that this was so painful to me. It would seem selfish in a way. But, at the same time...I..."

He paused, fighting off the tears that stung at the corners of his eyes, "I wouldn't want him to...w-without knowing."

"I understand," Tetsuya said swiftly, carefully avoiding his cousin's gaze as Byakuya regained control of himself, "It is a struggle to know what to do. But I am sure you will do the right thing."

Byakuya accepted the words quietly, then cleared his throat and straightened.

"I want you stay here and watch over Rikichi. He is an important witness. When he wakes, continue to stay near him. I want to know if he remembers anything else that might be useful...and...if that thing that hurt his sword arm comes back for him, I want him to be protected."

"I will protect him," Tetsuya promised, "I will not let anything else bad happen to him!"


	2. Pieces

**Chapter 2: Pieces**

Byakuya sat silently at Renji's bedside, his dark grey eyes sad as they observed the deathly pallor of his fukutaichou's usually golden tanned flesh. His fingertips traced a starkly prominent tattoo on the redhead's arm and a cloud of regret settled over his expression.

"I am sorry," he whispered, "I should never have sent you on that mission."

His mind wandered back to their last moments together before Renji's departure.

 _He rose from the chair at his desk, pausing to let his fingertips run along the edge of a thin piece of paper, then picking it up. He headed across the room to where Renji said at his desk, scowling down at the report in front of him. Halting in front of the redhead, he let the paper fall so that it landed on the one that Renji was trying to read. The redhead flinched and blinked, then focused on the piece of paper in front of him for a moment, before loosing a sigh and looking up at his superior officer._

" _Once again, I have recommended you for one of the open taichou's positions, and once again, you have refused to be considered," he said in what he was sure was still a calm voice, even though it betrayed a note of confusion, "Renji…"_

 _The redhead stared at the recommendation and the mark of his official refusal, then sighed again and slipped the paper into his desk before looking up at Byakuya's calm, but stern face._

" _You wanna get rid of me that badly?" he joked, noting the very little twitch of amusement his comment earned from his usually unreadable taichou._

" _I think I have made clear that I believe you are ready for advancement. There are several officers capable of training into the open space here if you go…one of them my cousin, who you know very well is talented."_

" _Yeah, and every time you float the idea of him entering the military, the elders complain that he can't give his loyalty to both the Gotei and to his leader."_

" _Rikichi…"_

" _If I go, you know he'll want to go with me," Renji insisted, "He's as devoted to me as I am to you."_

" _But this is ridiculous!" Byakuya snapped, surprised at his sudden loss of control, "You are well beyond the ability of a fukutaichou and you know it!"_

" _Sasakibe fukutaichou never let that make him leave his taichou…and neither will I," Renji said firmly, "I'm not going."_

 _Byakuya glared at him, dark eyes flashing._

" _I wish I had never said what I did to you at that man's funeral!" he complained, "When I spoke of Sasakibe fukutaichou's conviction, it was to honor him, not to hogtie you into holding yourself back! You heard all of what I said. You witnessed how he was treated because he chose never to advance until his taichou died. Renji, why would you want that for yourself? Why? You are perfectly prepared to move forward and there is nothing at all in staying here now. You deserve…"_

" _I deserve to make my choice, and I've made it," Renji answered, looking down at the report in front of him. And no matter what you say, there is something worth staying for."_

 _Byakuya flinched visibly._

" _Do not do this," he argued, placing his hands on the edge of Renji's desk and glaring into the redhead's eyes, "Do not let your loyalty to me hold you back!"_

 _Renji glared back at him, as defiant as he had been on the day of their battle over Rukia's fate._

" _Staying with you is not being held back," he said resolutely, "How the hell do you think I got to be this strong? How did I grow this much more powerful than I was? Don't look at me and tell me that being with you here is being held back. I've only gotten to be what I am now, because I was here with you!"_

 _Byakuya stared back at him, lost for words. Renji let out a huff of breath and stood._

" _I'm going to get your tea, Taichou," he said in a scathing tone, "Don't write another recommendation while I'm gone!"_

 _Byakuya remained frozen at Renji's desk, trying to make sense of what the redhead had said, then trying to make sense of the warmth that had filled him inside at Renji's staunch refusal to go. He straightened and looked in the direction the redhead had gone, his heart fluttering with mingled agitation and affection. And when Renji returned with his tea, he found Byakuya back at his desk, working silently. A soft huff of approval escaped Renji's lips as he walked to his taichou's desk and deposited the tea at Byakuya's elbow. The noble's hand moved suddenly, coming to rest on his before it could retreat and offering the two men a moment of profound connection._

" _Thank you, Renji."_

 _Renji froze for a moment with Byakuya's hand resting lightly on his and hell butterflies winging around all through his insides._

" _Anytime, Taichou," he said cheerfully, gently pulling his hand free and heading back to his desk. The two worked quietly for several hours before Byakuya looked up and noted the time. He cleared his throat softly and Renji looked up at him questioningly._

" _It is time for lunch," Byakuya informed him, "I am going to the new restaurant just finished by the Central Seireitei Park. Would you like to accompany me?"_

 _Renji gave him a stunned look, earning a frown from the noble._

" _Pick your jaw up off of the floor," Byakuya scolded him._

" _S-sorry," the redhead stammered awkwardly, "It's just that place is supposed to be booked up already for months."_

 _Byakuya arched a fine eyebrow._

" _Aw, right," Renji laughed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I guess that wouldn't trouble you…"_

" _Then, you wish to go with me?" Byakuya asked patiently._

" _Wha..? Yeah! Of course I wanna go. Are you kidding me?" the redhead exclaimed happily._

 _The two cleared their desks, then headed for the door, only to come to a stop as a hell butterfly arrived._

" _Kuchiki taichou," Kyouraku's smooth voice intoned, "there have been several troubling disturbances in area twelve-sixteen in Hueco Mundo in the last few days. I sent a group to reconnoiter and they are overdue and haven't reported in. I need you to send a team to check out the situation. I have a squad four team ready to accompany you for recovery and treatment. Meet them at the Fourth Division, then let me know when you are crossing over."_

 _Renji loosed a resigned sigh._

" _What awful timing," he complained, "Why don't you let me handle this. One of us should use that reservation."_

" _Why don't you go ahead?" Byakuya offered, "I can arrange another time."_

" _Nope, I've got this."_

" _Renji, wait, I will go…"_

 _He blinked as the redhead disappeared in a swift flash step._

"… _with you," he finished._

 _Byakuya shook his head and sighed, summoning a hell butterfly and speaking quietly into it._

" _Please see that my reservation is changed to tonight at eight. And it will be for two."_

 _He let the butterfly go, then looked quietly in the direction the redhead had gone before sighing softly again and heading for his home instead._

"I should have gone with you," he whispered, curling his fingers into Renji's, "Not that I doubt your ability, but because I would not have let this happen to you. That day, at Sasakibe's funeral, I knew but couldn't tell you. That had become my overshadowing fear. I did not want you to be hurt or killed. I wanted always to protect you. I did not say the words to you, and now they eat away at me. If you pass from life now, I will never be able to forgive myself."

"Not really very encouraging words," Kisuke's voice said from behind him.

"I am sorry," Byakuya said stiffly, "I…"

"Yeah, I get it," the shopkeeper assured him, moving to Renji's side and examining him briefly.

"No changes during the night?" Kisuke asked.

"None."

"No signs of waking?"

"No."

Byakuya looked back at Kisuke through weary eyes.

"And the tests you ran?" he inquired.

"I have'em all back now. I won't lie to you. It looks pretty grim. But I've still got some ideas. You mind if I pick over some resources in your family archive?"

Byakuya shook his head and removed a small token from within his clothes. He focused on it briefly, then handed it to the shopkeeper as Kisuke laid a palm on his arm.

"We're not giving up here," he assured the noble, "I just want to be honest with you that I don't know how we're going to save him, so you should…"

"I understand," Byakuya answered, "Thank you."

"Sure. Just make sure he's always watched while I'm gone."

"I won't leave him."

"You're exhausted. You should have Tessai…"

"I will stay with Renji," Byakuya snapped.

"Okay, no problem," Kisuke said, raising his hands defensively, "I'll be back as quick as I can."

Byakuya didn't answer, but continued to look down at Renji silently. He continued his quiet vigil for several minutes before Tessai entered the room.

"I told Kisuke that…"

"I know. I was just coming in to make sure Renji-san seemed as comfortable as we can make him," Tessai assured him, "and…to offer you this from the boss to help you stay awake longer without ill effects."

Byakuya's chin lifted slightly and he met Tessai's eyes for a moment.

"Arigatou," he said, accepting the dark colored pill and swallowing it with a glass of water.

"Tetsuya-san asked me to give you a message."

"Hmm?" Byakuya inquired, turning his eyes back onto Renji.

"Rikichi-san slept poorly through the night and woke several times, screaming Renji's name. He comforted the boy as much as possible, but he only slept well with Tetsuya-san holding him."

The news sent a little chill through Byakuya's insides and he swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thank you. Please tell Tetsuya that I want to see Rikichi when he wakes."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya knelt in a rocky corner of the underground training room, his back against one of the stones and his arm around a deeply sleeping Rikichi. Calming reiatsu seeped constantly through his hands and into the younger man's body, holding him carefully in a dreamless sleep.

"Naoki and I used to have terrible nightmares," he whispered soothingly, "This is how we comforted each other, so that we each were able to sleep. We hardly ever fell asleep together, so much did we need to be comforted, for our life was a living nightmare we couldn't escape."I am sorry for what you have suffered, Rikichi-san."

Rikichi stirred slightly in his embrace, breathing in more deeply. Tetsuya examined his reiatsu for a moment.

 _He has had enough sleep now. I should get him to try some of the food Tessai-san brought for us._

He watched as Rikichi came slowly awake, blinking several times as it registered that he was being held against another warm body. He turned his head, meeting Tetsuya's friendly eyes as the noble flushed slightly and released him.

"My apologies for being so familiar with you," Tetsuya said, coloring more, "You weren't able to sleep before."

"It's okay," Rikichi assured him, running his fingers through the misbehaving strands of his hair and brushing them against the colorful beads Tetsuya had found himself caressing lightly all night, "I really needed the sleep…and I trust you."

Tetsuya gave him a shy smile.

"You hardly know me," he commented, turning to the tray of food and picking up Rikichi's plate, "Please, Rikichi-san, eat something. You need energy. Byakuya-sama will want to talk to you in a while."

Rikichi looked down at the savory meal, his stomach growling, but his expression conflicted. Tetsuya nodded and moved closer, taking up his own plate and beginning to eat.

"I know that what you've been through has left you haunted," he said between bites, "Sometimes after something terrible like that, it is helpful to focus on normal things. That helped my cellmate and I through many torments."

Rikichi smiled back at Tetsuya and let out a shaky sigh, then he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

"I'm glad you understand, Tetsuya-san," he answered, picking at his food, "I'm not trying to be difficult."

"No," Tetsuya agreed, "your reactions are perfectly normal. You are coping."

"Thank you."

Tetsuya ate quietly, his blue eyes stealing glances at Rikichi from time to time as they finished their meal. Once, Rikichi caught him looking and blushed and looked down at his food.

"How is your arm feeling?" Tetsuya asked, "It looks much better now."

"It feels like it was never broken," Rikichi said, smiling gratefully, "You are a good healer."

Tetsuya smiled back at him.

"I am actually trained for fighting, although I don't enjoy it as much as healing," he confessed, "But I am more useful in protecting Byakuya-sama as a fighter, and he was worried that some of the ones who disapproved of my appointment as his bodyguard might attempt to harm me."

"That's too bad," Rikichi said, giving him a sad look, "Your healing touch is powerful, Tetsuya-san. You comforted me more than I thought anyone could…what with all that happened."

Tetsuya nodded.

"You don't remember any more?"

"No, nothing more than I told you."

"You woke several times before I made you more comfortable with the closer confines of this corner and holding you so that you wouldn't feel like you were alone. You called out Renji-san's name each time."

Rikichi's brow furrowed as he tried to remember, but after several minutes of struggling, he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what it means," he said worriedly, "Maybe I saw the one who hurt him."

"Maybe," Tetsuya agreed, "We still don't know how the two of you escaped or what happened to the ones who attacked you. Byakuya-sama worries that there could be other attacks. And Kyouraku Soutaichou still doesn't know what happened to the rest of your team, or to the one that you went to find."

"I know they need me to remember!" Rikichi said anxiously, his brown eyes meeting Tetsuya's apologetically, "I just…can't. For some reason, when I try to remember, it feels like a wall rises up so I can't see what's there. M-maybe I saw something really awful. Maybe I'm just too scared…I don't know. I don't know why I can't remember."

"Try not to worry," Tetsuya suggested, taking Rikichi's hands in his and looking into his widened eyes, "Take care of yourself and try to be patient. I am sure that it will come back to you."

Tetsuya let go of Rikichi's hands and began to gather the mat and healing items he had used during the night. Rikichi moved to help, only to receive a gentle rebuke.

"You've only just been healed," Tetsuya said politely, "Please, allow me."

"But, you've been up all night, haven't you?" Rikichi objected, reaching for one of the cups Tetsuya had used for mixing his medications.

The two made sounds of surprise as their hands collided and the cup dropped to the ground and shattered. Rikichi cringed reflexively, inciting a little twinge of sadness in Tetsuya's kind eyes.

 _Rikichi-san, too, has been abused. Some of his peers still mistreat him. He works so hard to achieve, but there is always that cruel person or group that tries to push people like him down._

 _I know what that feels like._

Tetsuya suddenly noticed Rikichi was staring at him with a surprised expression as Tetsuya's hand held onto his, caressing it gently. He sucked in a shaky breath and let go, a deep flush blossoming on his cheeks. He started to speak, then found his breath taken away as Rikichi leaned forward impulsively and captured his lips in warm, sweet kiss. And after a throbbing heartbeat, Tetsuya couldn't help but kiss him back.


	3. Endless Night and the Lost Moon

**Chapter 3: Endless Night and the Lost Moon**

 **(Thanks going out to everyone reading and reviewing. I've been having visual migraines for the past few days, so I haven't been able to read or write much. I will have more updates ready soon. Love to all, Spunky)**

His hungry mouth open and his brown eyes closed tightly, Rikichi pressed forward, clenching Tetsuya's slim forearms with shaking hands and plunging deeply into his mouth, eager to touch and taste every inch that his long deprived tongue could reach. His heart skittering wildly and wonder tickling his insides, Tetsuya fell back, returning the young officer's voracious kisses with the same desperate fervor. Tetsuya's palm curved around Rikichi's soft cheek, the gentle fingertips finding and stroking the brightly colored beads they found as the two continued their passionate exchange.

Rikichi's shocked mind couldn't tell what was more stunning to him, Tetsuya's warm, smiling mouth, the way he fell back so easily, his wild strands of raven hair fluttering, the sweet, aroused sounds he made as they kissed or the soothing blue reiatsu his slender body emitted that radiated so enticingly around them. He longed to peel back the fine layers of his protector's navy colored house guards uniform, to expose more of the blushing flesh he had begun to crave. But suddenly it occurred to him what he was doing, and reality crashed down, making him pull free of Tetsuya's body he had trapped beneath him. Rikichi blushed furiously and turned his head away, shivering as Tetsuya sat up slowly, his blue eyes calm and curious and his hand reaching out to touch his confused charge's arm.

"Rikichi-san, it's…"

"S-sorry!" Rikichi managed, sniffing softly and wiping his hands over his flushed face.

"For what?" Tetsuya asked quietly, "You did nothing wrong."

"Didn't I?" Rikichi asked in a trembling voice, "I didn't even ask what you thought! I just…and you, Kuchiki taichou's dear cousin. You're probably already promised to someone!"

Rikichi felt fresh waves of shock and arousal strike him almost painfully as Tetsuya smiled at him, one hand reaching up to brush the misbehaving strands away from his friendly eyes.

"I'm not promised to anyone," Tetsuya chuckled, looking amused, "and Byakuya-sama would not disapprove of you showing an affection for me."

"Wouldn't he?" Rikichi asked, sweat breaking out on his forehead and his voice quivering, "I m-mean, you're a noble and I'm just a…"

"Oh that," Tetsuya laughed softly, brushing away a bit of clinging dust from his uniform, "You needn't worry, Rikichi-san. I told you before that I am of mixed blood, so the rules for me are not so strict as the ones our leader must follow. And even those have been eased somewhat over the years. It's all right. There is nothing wrong with us kissing. I was surprised, but I found it…enchanting."

Tetsuya's head turned slightly away for a moment, but Rikichi felt keenly the touch of sadness that entered his eyes.

"I haven't been kissed like that for a very long time. I am…flattered."

Rikichi stiffened for a moment, then he felt the tension drain out of his body and he moved slowly closer to Tetsuya, who remained calm and silent as Rikichi's arm curled around him again and the two kissed more gently. Rikichi gave a little nervous giggle.

"I've never just grabbed and kissed someone that way," he confessed, "It felt like a fever that came over me. Maybe I'm still in shock or something."

"Rikichi-san was cute," Tetsuya insisted, lacing together their fingers and leaning against the younger man's shoulder, "You look like you feel much better now."

"I do," Rikichi agreed, nuzzling his cheek, then letting out a little sigh, "Thank you for comforting me, Tetsuya-san. I know Kuchiki taichou asked you to do it, but…"

"I was happy to help you," Tetsuya assured him, "Even watching from a distance, I know you are a kind person, and that you are brave and proud to be a part of my cousin's division. You grew so much in the quincy war."

"I had to if I wanted to survive," Rikichi answered, a little shiver passing through him as painful memories of his fallen comrades flashed in front of his eyes for a moment, "I wasn't really being brave. I just…knew what Abarai fukutaichou would do if he was here, and my zanpakutou responded to that wish."

Rikichi shivered and closed his eyes as he remembered again the awful injuries he had seen upon finding Renji's collapsed form in the desert.

"I always wanted to be like Renji," he confessed, "to be strong and proud, to be able to protect everyone, but when he was gone away and everyone was dying around me, I realized that I didn't just _want_ to be like him, I _needed_ more than anything to have the power to stay alive and to protect my comrades and friends."

Rikichi relaxed slightly and gave Tetsuya a little smile.

"I heard that you defended the whole Kuchiki family encampment. You and your Arashi."

Tetsuya nodded.

"Byakuya-sama needed to have confidence that our family had a protector who would not let the enemy reach them. I was afraid sometimes…most of the time," he admitted, "Even though I have grown strong and even though it was necessary, my heart ached strangely each time my blade took a life. I never enjoy fighting. I just fight because I must. If I could devote my life to healing, I would. But I have learned through painful experience that one who will not fight for those he loves, will lose them. That is why my sword remains ready to do what is necessary."

Rikichi smiled and gave Tetsuya's hand a little squeeze.

"Then, I will just have to get so strong that Tetsuya-san can spend his time healing and will never have to fight anyone again," he announced softly.

Rikichi paused, coloring at the brash assumption he had made.

"Sorry, Tetsuya-san. I shouldn't…"

"You shouldn't what?" Tetsuya asked, tilting his head slightly, "Rikichi-san, we are attracted to each other. We can both see that. I think it's sweet that you feel compelled to take care of me…that you wish to make me happy. I feel the same way about you. You don't need to feel like you are imposing. I want to explore this with you."

Tetsuya made a sound of surprise as tears suddenly filled Rikichi's gentle brown eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, nuzzling Rikichi's cheek and slipping a hand into his, "What is wrong? Did I say something that hurt you?"

"No," Rikichi answered, burrowing into Tetsuya's shoulder and breathing in his sweet scent, "you didn't say anything wrong. I'm just…not used to anyone being so kind to me. Usually, people don't notice me, and the ones who do just want me to stay out of the way. But, you said that you had watched me before as part of Kuchiki taichou's protection. I'm sure you know."

Tetsuya let out a little sigh and pulled Rikichi closer.

"I know how Rikichi-san has suffered," he admitted, resting his cheek against the young officer's, "I promise you, I see you, and I will never want you to leave. So try not to feel like you're doing something wrong. You aren't doing anything wrong by listening to your heart and reaching out to me. I am reaching back. And our souls that have been so lonely don't have to feel that way anymore."

Rikichi made a little sob and hugged Tetsuya tightly.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-san!" he managed in a shaky voice.

"I am grateful to you also," Tetsuya answered, taking Rikichi's teary face in his hands, "I am going to help you figure out what happened to Renji-san. Now that you are awake and have had something to eat, I am going to take you to my cousin."

"But, what good will that do?" Rikichi objected, "I've already told everyone everything I remember."

"Please trust me," Tetsuya said calmly, "It may be that your conversation won't reveal anything new, but maybe a fresh perspective could yield some clues."

"Maybe," Rikichi said doubtfully, "but I don't know how. Still, it's doing something. I'll do it if Kuchiki taichou thinks it's important."

"He does," Tetsuya assured Rikichi, helping him gently to his feet, "Come. We will see to this, and after, we could go for a short ride back to Kuchiki Manor together. Byakuya-sama wants me to check in with the security staff. It would give you and Arashi time to get to know each other better. If you are going to be seeing me, then you will see a lot of Arashi too."

"That sounds great," Rikichi said, brightening.

The two young men left the underground training area and climbed up into Urahara's shop, heading for the guest room Renji laid in. They found Byakuya sitting quietly at Renji's side with the redhead's hand in his.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya greeted him, "I've brought Rikichi-san, as you requested."

Byakuya looked up at the two, his dark eyes calm, but tired.

"Have you rested and eaten?" Byakuya asked the younger officer.

"Yes, sir," Rikichi said, his voice shaking slightly, "Tetsuya-san was kind enough to heal me and comfort me last night."

He paused, blushing furiously as he realized what he had suggested.

"I mean, I…" he stammered anxiously.

"I understand," the Kuchiki leader said, cutting him off, "If you will come with me, I have a few more questions for you."

"Y-yes sir," Rikichi said, following as Byakuya left Renji's side and headed for the door.

"Tetsuya, will you remain here please, and watch over Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said respectfully, claiming the place his leader had just vacated.

He glanced at the bedroom door as it closed behind the two, then turned his attention to the injured soldier lying in the bed. Sadness seeped into his eyes and he took Renji's limp hand in his.

"It is morning, Renji-san," he said softly, "You have been sleeping for awhile. Byakuya-sama has been waiting for you to wake. We have all been waiting for that. Rikichi-san has been trying really hard to remember what happened to the two of you and the ones who went to Hueco Mundo with you. He is being as strong as he can be, but he would be so encouraged to see you awake. Please Renji-san, open your eyes."

He waited quietly for several minutes, then sighed sadly and patted Renji's hand gently.

"I know you are hurting inside," he acknowledged, "Please heal quickly. Everyone is so worried. They have all been here visiting…Rukia-chan, Ichigo-san, Sado-san, Orihime-chan and Uryu-san. We are all wanting to see you awake and well again."

He waited for a time at the redhead's side, holding his hand and talking softly. He cooled Renji's sweating face with a damp washcloth, then left him sleeping and walked to the nearby window. His eyes looked up through the branches of the tree just outside the window, into the blue sky. A little unbidden smile touched Tetsuya's lips as he remembered his earlier interactions with Rikichi.

 _It's been so long since anyone looked at me the way Rikichi-san does. His eyes are the same color as my Naoki's were, but they have a liveliness that Naoki's had lost by the time we met in the prison. Rikichi-san grew up poor, but he was free. He and his younger brother were orphaned, while they were still young, but they went to an orphanage run by kind people. His shyness comes from being mistreated by older boys while growing up, then by his stronger comrades in the sixth division. Only during the war did that begin to change…when Rikichi-san and his comrades were fighting for their lives and his hidden ability began to emerge. But even though he grows strong, Rikichi-san is still shy and kind as he always have been. I know most of what I do about him because of the investigation I did when he was offered third seat. It is a position he deserves. Unlike me, Rikichi-san has a fighter's heart. He will be a great warrior._

Tetsuya sighed sleepily, his mind aching nostalgically over his own fate.

 _I never wanted to be a warrior. My mother was a healer. I still remember the gentle touch of her healing hands. The last time I saw my father, I reached up to touch his face, and he smiled at my mother and told me that my hands were like hers. I received her healing gift. He was taken away and executed after that, but I never forgot his words. After Byakuya-sama rescued me, he said that I must learn to fight of necessity. He was right. I already knew from my life in the prison that there were people in the family who were angry that the illegal prisons were found and destroyed, who wanted to see mixed bloods like me imprisoned or killed. It is a sad thing, Byakuya-sama told me, that I must go against the desires of my heart and train for battle…but to protect my freedom and the people I love, I must be willing to fight and to kill, if necessary._

 _Still, if I had not needed to fight so hard to protect my freedom, I would have been a healer, like my mother. When Rikichi-san, who has only just met me face to face, made that declaration about fighting for both of us so that I could be a healer…_

 _No one has ever understood me so perfectly…so quickly._

 _Rikichi-san…_

A little sound behind Tetsuya brought him out of his reverie and he turned, thinking it must be his cousin coming back into the room. A heavy shock went through his body as he registered the horrific sight behind him and his eyes rounded. The sword at his waist forgotten, Tetsuya's hands rose defensively and the words that escaped him rang in his ears with haunting familiarity.

 _They are the same words Rikichi-san screamed when he saw…_

"S-stop! Don't do it! Please don't…please!"

The blinding red light his attacker emitted allowed Tetsuya only a flash image of spiked tendrils that were thrust into his body, then the explosion of his blood as his legs weakened and he collapsed. An odd euphoria seeped into his mind, spreading outward through his breached body and sending him into a comforting haze.

 _A drug to make me comfortable?_

 _Why?_

 _Ah, perhaps like a spider…so that I will not…fight…_

… _as I am eaten…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikichi sat quietly at the kitchen table, sipping disinterestedly at his tea as Byakuya carefully questioned him.

"You remember the location where you were attacked?"

"Yes, sir. We had reached the last location where the group before us had been attacked."

"The report I received indicated that you found no sign of them. None at all?"

Rikichi paused, thinking carefully.

"There were reiatsu traces, so we know they were there, but we couldn't tell what happened to them. Abarai fukutaichou ordered me to maintain a watch behind us and three others to watch in each direction."

"Standard procedure that makes clear that he recognized the threat of another attack."

Rikichi nodded.

"He said that if…erm… _those bastards_ were cocky enough to attack a whole group and strong enough to overpower them, we needed to exercise caution."

"Correct," Byakuya said approvingly, "And did you see or sense anything before the attack?"

Rikichi breathed in and held his breath for a moment before letting it out slowly.

"A red light," he said, closing his eyes, "I…remember feeling Renji-san's reiatsu rise suddenly and I tried to go to him. The light got brighter and brighter, until it was blinding…then everything just went blank."

"You don't remember regrouping with Renji or him carrying you back?"

"No, nothing, sir," Rikichi answered, his eyes filling with penitent tears, "I'm sorry. That's all that comes back to me."

Byakuya considered carefully, then nodded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed. Please go and rest."

Rikichi gave him a sad smile.

"I will, sir," he promised, "And…thank you for having Tetsuya-san care for me. He has a powerful healing touch…and he is a kind person."

"He is," Byakuya agreed, "I am glad he was able to comfort you. It is…"

Byakuya broke off mid-sentence and he and Rikichi stiffened reflexively as they felt Tetsuya and Renji's reiatsu rise sharply, then red light began to flood the shop kitchen.

"Renji!" Byakuya gasped, surging to his feet and drawing his weapon.

"Tetsuya-san!" Rikichi cried, calling his weapon to his hand and following as Byakuya ran towards Renji's guest room.

They met Kisuke and Tessai in the hallway, and the shopkeeper kicked open the door to the room, making the red light explode around them, blinding them for a moment. When the light died, they entered the room, blinking to restore their vision, then loosing sounds of shock at the terrifying sight that met them.

Tetsuya laid, unconscious, on his back, his sword still sheathed and his uniform and body soaked in his blood. Renji laid on the floor a short distance away, facedown and breathing raggedly.

"Renji-san! Tetsuya-san!" Rikichi screamed.

Tessai turned and tried to nudge the younger officer out the door, but Rikichi burst around him and started towards the two fallen men. Byakuya's arm wrapped around his wrist and his stern voice shocked Rikichi into stillness.

"Wait!" he snapped, "We do not know what we are dealing with, here. Let Urahara Kisuke go to them first, or we may never know."

Rikichi swallowed hard and nodded as Byakuya's hand released him. He stood back, wiping away tears and watching as Tessai leaned over Renji and Kisuke knelt next to Tetsuya's fallen form.

"How is Renji?" Kisuke asked worriedly.

"He seems unhurt, other than for his original injuries," Tessai reported, "He is just covered in blood."

"Okay, clean him up and get him back into bed. I'll need some help with Tetsuya-san. He's alive, but his reiatsu and blood have been dangerously drained."

"Can you determine what or who attacked him?" asked Byakuya, his voice shaking slightly.

"I'm not getting any recognizable traces," Urahara reported, "Just Renji-san's reiatsu and Tetsuya-san's."

"But that red light!" Rikichi said shakily, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Kisuke replied in an ominous tone, "It didn't have a reiatsu signature, so I don't know what caused it. It was probably whatever or whoever attacked Tetsuya. Maybe the light or the rise in reiatsu brought Renji to, and he went to protect Tetsuya."

Orihime appeared in the doorway and Kisuke gave the human girl a relieved smile.

"Come on over here, Orihime," he called out, "It's safe enough, and I could use your help stabilizing Tetsuya-san."

"Is he going to be all right?" Rikichi pleaded softly, "Why would anyone hurt Tetsuya-san?"

"I don't know," Kisuke said, frowning, "but one thing is clear. Whatever attacked the groups in Hueco Mundo came here and attacked Tetsuya."

"It was following Renji?" Byakuya pondered.

"Or Rikichi-san," Tessai suggested.

"We need to figure out why," Kisuke said grimly, "And while we do, I think we should get Renji and Rikichi somewhere safer. If this monster is after them, then it will be back."

"This is a military matter," Byakuya said sternly, "The fourth division has been rebuilt with more protective features, including a high security wing. I am sure that Kotetsu taichou will be able to provide sufficient protection for Renji, Rikichi and Tetsuya."

"Ah," Kisuke said, rubbing his chin lightly, "So, like me, you think there's a chance that it's going to come after all three of them now?"

"It is a possibility," Byakuya affirmed, "I do not think it likes leaving victims alive."

"So, you think all of the others are dead?"

"Yes. We will examine the areas of the attacks again, but with a larger group of specially trained officers. I want you to continue to study this in the Seireitei. After all, if this is a creature intelligent enough to reason it needs to follow survivors and kill them, then it may also be intelligent enough to want to eliminate anyone who may be able to thwart it."

Kisuke nodded.

"I've been thinking me, Tessai and the kids needed a vacation," he said, smirking slightly.

"You are welcome to stay at Kuchiki Manor," Byakuya invited him.

"Thanks, Byakuya-san," Kisuke chuckled, "Come on. Let's get these guys stabilized and moved somewhere safer."

He turned back to look at Tetsuya as Orihime knelt beside him, infusing him with her healing power.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya inquired, "Other than the obvious, I mean?"

"Yeah, it's kinda bugging me," Kisuke confessed, "Maybe you noticed."

Byakuya frowned and studied Tetsuya's collapsed body more closely. A moment later, his eyes widened with dark curiosity.

"Tetsuya did not draw his weapon."

Kisuke nodded.

"A sheathed weapon. Defensive wounds on his hands. Tetsuya knew his attacker."


	4. Safe Spaces

**Chapter 4: Safe Spaces**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(I know I'm behind, so I'm just going to go all out and give you guys all of the appreciation I can. For those wanting to get to the chapter, scroll on down. My deepest gratitude, first to SesshomaruFreak for all of the generous feedback across many stories. I have absolutely LOVED reading every word. It made me go back to enjoy several of the stories I most loved writing. I hadn't read Learning to Love Without Sake or Where Bloodlust and Pride Meet for ages! Can't thank you enough!), Thanks to Beaker (You've been so patient!), Wildwind13 (Sorry about the cliffies! My muse is mean sometimes.), Aizenfan6969 (Yes, I am terrible to Tetsuya and he will probably get me back in my next life, when we meet in person!), TehWonderer (Oh, more excitement is to come. There is a monster on the loose and he is not stopping his efforts...), Winterheart2000 (And I love you too!), Picklez80 (If I write scary things at night, I can't sleep after!), Jess0409 (Luckily, it's REDSTRAVAGANZA, so this will be getting lots of updates!), Hisuiryuu (I love them so much! But I don't know yet how to write their first love scene! Omg...), Ottree (My migraines have decided to go away for awhile, so I am back to 100%. Still don't know why I get them exactly, but it seems to run in the family and maybe be hormonal.), Tiffany91 (I hope you are back in top form too! Love and hugs!), PrivateCaller (So glad you like it!), GentleDjinn (I will keep the updates rolling!), Willow (Confession time is growing near...tantalizingly close in this chapter!), TMP3475 (Just a little longer now...), Jaundrie (I am so glad to have you reading along!), Featherfoot (I will have more very soon.), Kittykins (Mess is an understatement. Renji is pretty badly trashed, but that's Kisuke's specialty, right?), Yukino76 (He will!), and Alabirdie (So good to see you're reading along! There is a lot of good Ren/Bya/Ren coming this month for Renji's birthday. Enjoy!) Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya watched closely from the place he had occupied constantly at Renji's side since the redhead's injury as Kisuke examined the monitors attached to Renji's flushed and restless form.

"Are you sure he will be able to tolerate the trip back to Soul Society?" the Kuchiki leader asked, his voice calm, but his dark eyes betraying hints of worry.

"Well, I can't be a hundred percent sure of anything," Kisuke confessed wearily, "but I have done everything I can and then some. He's as stable as he's going to get. I'm sorry, Byakuya-san. I just have to be honest with you. Renji's condition is slowly deteriorating and I haven't found anything yet that can stop it. I've only been able to slow it down and make him more comfortable. I wish I had a better answer for you."

"It is not your fault," Byakuya assured him, "I know beyond doubt that if you cannot come up with anything, there is no man alive who could. Even Aizen Sousuke could not…"

Byakuya paused and gazed at the shopkeeper in silence as an odd look came over his face.

"You…thought of something?" he asked quickly.

Kisuke let out a flustered breath.

"Maybe…maybe not. I have to go back to my lab. Renji's ready for whenever the fourth division guys arrive."

"And what about my cousin?" Byakuya inquired, "I was in to see him earlier and he was still unconscious. Did you find anything in the blood and reiatsu that you sampled?"

Kisuke nodded.

"Yeah, I found something, although I don't know yet if it's significant or not. It seems that his attacker was a hollow of some kind. Although there was no reiatsu signature, the places where the attackers limbs thrust into Tetsuya's body showed signs of hollow particles, not enough to make Tetsuya hollowfy, luckily, but enough to convince me that the attacker was a hollow. I've just never seen one that had the ability to remove or cover its reiatsu signature. This one is slippery."

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"You said before that Tetsuya knew his attacker," he remembered, "however, I know for a fact that Tetsuya had no knowledge of a hollow with odd limbs of this sort that are used to penetrate and drain its victims."

"True," Kisuke agreed, "But you and I both know that the way hollows work is that they tend to consume other hollows to grow and join their strength so that they sometimes can approach becoming vasto lordes. It's rare one lasts long enough to reach that point, but it does happen. A lot of hollows died in the quincy war and there was chaos over there until Harribel, Grimmjow and Nel regained control and started settling things down."

"Have you heard anything from those three?" Byakuya asked, "Is there any indication that they are aware of this hollow?"

"I saw Grimmjow and Nel the other day," Kisuke affirmed, "They didn't say anything about it, but I can contact them once we reach the Seireitei and see if they might know something. I was thinking of talking to them anyway, to see if I could pick over the references in Aizen's library at Las Noches."

Byakuya gave him a curious look.

"One would think that everything related to that man's occupation would have been swept away."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "you'd think that. But as much as they hate him, they respect his intelligence."

He paused, thinking quietly, then gave Byakuya a searching look.

"Maybe I should visit Aizen myself," he suggested.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head.

"Aizen will not assist us again, not after Central 46 and the Gotei forced him to help us in the quincy war, then thanked him by throwing him back into Muken after."

Kisuke gave the noble a knowing smirk.

"Sounds like you're feeling a little guilty about that. You shouldn't. It's not like you had any say over that decision. Aizen knows that."

"But my family still represents the aristocracy," Byakuya concluded, "He will not lift a finger to help Renji."

"I was just trying to think of new possibilities," Kisuke said, holding up his hands defensively.

"Of course," Byakuya answered, "My apologies for snapping at you."

Kisuke gave him a little smile and an amiable shrug.

"You're desperate for something that's gonna keep Renji with us. I don't blame you for being frustrated at the lack of answers."

"T-taichou?"

The noble and the shopkeeper stiffened in surprise at the sound of the redhead's voice. Their shock increased as Renji shifted slightly and his sleepy red-brown eyes opened and looked up at them.

"Taichou," he croaked, his voice growing stronger.

Byakuya gazed into Renji's glazed eyes and took the redhead's hand in his.

"Abarai," he managed, his throat tightening unexpectedly.

He tried to force out more, but found himself momentarily speechless. Renji squinted and his shaking hand moved where Byakuya's held it.

"What're you l-lookin' at me like that for?" he panted weakly, "I'm f-fine. Help me up."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya scolded him, scowling, "Do not think about moving from this bed. You damaged yourself enough when you got up to protect Tetsuya from his attacker. I know you are unwell, but I must ask. Do you remember anything about what attacked Tetsuya? What attacked you, Renji?"

"T-tetsuya?" Renji mumbled dazedly, shifting then spitting out several heated expletives, "Fuckin' hell? Why'm I tied down?"

"We are preparing to take you back to Soul Society," Byakuya answered, reaching over and collecting a fresh damp cloth to wipe over his sweaty face and throat.

"Ah…th-that feels pretty good, Taichou."

"Where's Rikichi?" the redhead mumbled deliriously.

"Rikichi is fine," Byakuya assured him.

Renji blinked several times, then shifted again and shouted.

"Why th'fuck am I tied down?"

"Be quiet and do not make a fuss," Byakuya chided him, running the cloth along his equally sweat covered arms.

"C-cold," Renji mumbled, his teeth chattering suddenly, "Why's a fucking DESERT so damned COLD?"

"He's pretty out of it," Kisuke said sympathetically, "I'd give him something narcotic to make him sleep for the trip, but he's too weak. I can use a very gentle sleep kido, but if he gets bumped or jolted too much, he could come out of it while we're still moving him. I don't wanna think about how much pain he'd be in."

"I can create a slow infusion that will be less likely to be disrupted," Byakuya offered, "I used to provide such for Hisana when we needed to move her during her convalescence."

Kisuke nodded.

"I think that would be best."

"Taichou," Renji said suddenly, his fierce eyes clearing for a breathless moment, "don't look at m-me like that."

Byakuya froze for a moment, staring down into the redhead's oddly determined expression.

"What do you mean, Renji?" he said, once he could make his voice sound again.

Renji's hand tightened in Byakuya's and he panted painfully for a few seconds before continuing.

"Th-that look…like Yamamoto Soutaichou wore," the redhead reminded his stunned taichou, "I'm not gonna die."

Byakuya paused, searching for a way to respond as Kisuke looked on curiously. The noble finally stiffened and seemed to gather himself.

"Of course you are not going to die," he said with forced calm, "That is no fate for a warrior of your ability. I expect you will do as your healers tell you and get plenty of rest."

Renji's lips quivered as he gave Byakuya a trembling smile.

"If I do that, w-will you take me to that place w-we were gonna go?" he stammered, his eyes beginning to grow fevered and dampening slightly.

"I will take you and any of your friends you would like to include," Byakuya answered, closing his burning eyes for a moment.

"N-nah, it'll be just m-me…us. I have something I…"

The redhead's voice trailed off suddenly and his eyes closed.

"Renji!" Byakuya called urgently.

Renji's eyes opened again, looking hazy and uncertain.

"I should have told you a long time ago, but I was scared to."

"We will have time to speak about it," Byakuya promised, "and I also have something I should say to you. But you need to rest while we transport you home."

"…kay, Taichou," the redhead mumbled weakly.

"Renji," Kisuke said quietly, "while we've got you awake, can you tell us anything about what happened to you?"

"Uh…ah…I dunno. Fighting…a red light. I dunno."

"Do you remember what happened to Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked cautiously.

Renji flinched uncomfortably and shivered.

"I…It was angry."

The redhead quivered and suddenly relaxed, his tortured eyes closing as he fell unconscious again.

"It was angry," Kisuke repeated warily.

"What was angry?" Byakuya whispered, squeezing Renji's hand and gazing down at his sweat dampened face, "What is doing this? What is taking so many lives? The original team, Renji's? It could have taken Rikichi's? Tetsuya's? We need to figure out who or what is responsible!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Rikichi asked in a shaky voice, his hand trembling where it held Tetsuya's.

His eyes held back just short of desperation.

"Are you sure he'll be all right?"

"He'll be fine," Orihime promised, "His wounds are healed and I've restored his reiatsu. He is still unconscious because of the shock to his body and because his spirit centers were pierced and drained directly. Luckily, his spirit core wasn't pierced too."

Rikichi shuddered as he remembered Kisuke's reasoning about why.

 _Damned beast didn't want to kill him too quickly or he wouldn't get enough to satisfy him. It was painful, but luckily for Tetsuya, we got there before it was finished with him and would've pierced his spirit core and killed him._

"You're kind to take such good care of him," Orihime said, making Rikichi blink in surprise, "It's good that Tetsuya-chan has such a good friend."

"B-but I haven't really done anything at all!" Rikichi exclaimed, "You and Urahara-san are the ones who healed him. I just…"

"You haven't left him for a minute," the young woman chided him, "and I can feel how he responds to you being here. His heart beats faster and his reiatsu gets stronger when he hears your voice and when you hold his hand like that."

"Eh, I guess it would be that way for anyone who held his hand while he's hurt," Rikichi answered, blushing self-consciously.

Orihime gave him a little knowing giggle that made his blush darken.

"Rikichi-chan is cute," she laughed, "It's okay to admit you like Tetsuya-chan. He likes you too. I saw his fingers trying to touch those beads you wear."

"Ah…y-you…he…" Rikichi stammered awkwardly.

The door to the room opened to admit Byakuya and Kisuke, and Rikichi managed a pained gulp, looking away from Orihime and up at the two older men.

"How is my cousin?" Byakuya asked Orihime, ignoring his subordinate's flustered reaction.

"He's doing much better," Orihime replied, turning her eyes to Rikichi for a moment, then back to the Kuchiki leader, "He seems encouraged by Rikichi-chan."

Rikichi felt flames all along his face and throat and he kept his eyes turned downward.

Kisuke joined Orihime at Tetsuya's other side, while Byakuya moved painfully closer to his nervous underling.

"Well," Byakuya said, looking down at Rikichi's bowed head, "I am grateful to both of you for seeing to his healing and care."

Rikichi sucked in a surprised breath, but didn't dare lift his eyes.

"Third Seat, Rikichi, I want you to continue to remain with my cousin."

"Sir?" Rikichi squawked, looking up at Byakuya in surprise.

Byakuya exchanged wary glances with Kisuke.

"We have reason to believe that anyone who has already been attacked, but was not killed, is still in danger from this… _thing_ ," Byakuya explained, "There is danger to everyone else too, as long as we have not captured or killed this menace. I have Renji under guard and I want you to guard Tetsuya at all times, except when you need to sleep. Do you understand?"

Rikichi nodded.

"Yes, sir," he answered emphatically, "I won't leave Tetsuya-san for a minute!"

"Good," Byakuya said approvingly.

"We're ready to go here," Kisuke said, standing, "Tetsuya's stable and doing well. He should wake up soon."

"What about Renji-san?" Rikichi asked shakily, "Will he…?"

"He woke up for a few minutes just a while ago," Kisuke informed him, "He asked about you…wanted to make sure you're okay."

"He shouldn't be worrying about me," Rikichi said, sniffing.

"A good officer _always_ concerns himself with the well-being of his subordinates," Byakuya said firmly, "But you know this already or you would not have been promoted."

"Y-yes, sir," Rikichi agreed hesitantly.

He looked from Byakuya to Kisuke anxiously.

"Please just tell me, is Renji going to…?"

Byakuya gave the shopkeeper a look of warning.

"We…are doing everything we can to help Renji," the noble answered solemnly, "I believe that we can trust Urahara Kisuke to help him."

"R-right," Rikichi answered hastily, "I didn't mean to sound like I doubted him. If anyone can help Renji, Urahara-san can."

"I'll do my best," Kisuke assured them, "Now, Orihime, why don't you go on back to your room and get your things together. We're going to be leaving soon. Byakuya-san, now that we know Tetsuya-san's in good hands, we should go back and see about moving Renji to the senkaimon entrance. Rikichi-san, Tessai will be by in a few minutes to move Tetsuya-san. Keep an eye out for him, okay?"

"I will," Rikichi promised.

He watched the others leave, then turned his attention back to Tetsuya. He made a sound of surprise at seeing Tetsuya's blue eyes open and looking up at him uncertainly.

"R-rikichi-san?" he managed softly, "what happened? How did I…?"

Rikichi smiled at him encouragingly.

"You were watching over Renji when you were attacked and injured. Luckily, the attacker was sensed quickly and we found you right away. Urahara-san and Orihime-chan healed you and you've just been resting here."

Tetsuya looked back at him dazedly, trying to make sense of the information. Rikichi studied his confused expression for a moment then took his hand.

"Do you remember going in to guard Renji?"

Tetsuya's brow furrowed thoughtfully as he considered. But finally, he shook his head gently. I remember…Rikichi-san kissing me and everything since is too blurry to see. Rikichi-san must have a powerful kiss."

Rikichi blushed brightly.

"It couldn't have been that good," he said in a flustered laugh, "I think Tetsuya-san is just still in a little bit of shock."

"No, I had it right. I still remember your kiss, Rikichi-san."

Tetsuya's face clouded and his expression sobered.

"It's so strange how I don't remember," he mused, "It's like what happened to Rikichi-san. You don't remember what happened to you either, ne?"

"No, I don't," Rikichi agreed, "I hate that you were injured, Tetsuya-san, but…it is good to know it's not my fault I can't remember."

Tetsuya tried to sit up, earning an instant reaction from Rikichi, who carefully put his hands on the noble's chest to stop him.

"Please, you're still healing. Don't try to get up yet, Tetsuya-san. You were very badly hurt. You are lucky to be alive."

"Sorry," Tetsuya answered ruefully, wincing as he laid back down, "I didn't realize."

"Your spirit centers were pierced and your blood and reiatsu were badly drained," Rikichi explained anxiously, "Urahara-san said that you were lucky that your attacker did not pierce your spirit core. It was so scary when Kuchiki taichou, Urahara-san and I found you!"

"I'm sorry that you had to be frightened like that," Tetsuya said, squeezing his hand sympathetically, "But you know I will be all right now. You don't need to worry. If you don't feel like staying with me…"

"What?" Rikichi exclaimed, giving him a look of dismay, "I'm not leaving you!"

He paused, his blush returning.

"Kuchiki taichou assigned me to be your bodyguard. I am not to leave you, except to sleep."

"Byakuya-sama made you a bodyguard for his bodyguard?" Tetsuya mused, smiling.

Rikichi tilted his head slightly as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Tetsuya-san, I meant to ask you. We have not seen Arashi-chan since you were attacked. I know you hear his thoughts. Was he hurt too?"

"Oh, no," Tetsuya assured him, "Arashi and I share a unique connection. When I receive a life-threatening injury, his soul is drawn back into my inner world to strengthen me. Arashi is fine. He will emerge when I have recovered a little more."

"Oh, that's good," Rikichi sighed, smiling in relief, "Tetsuya-san, I was so worried."

"Everything will be all right now," Tetsuya said, squeezing his hand again, "We will find a way to stop whoever is doing this, Rikichi-san. I promise you we will!"


	5. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 5: Deal with the Devil**

 **(Just a note...I went back and made a couple of pairing changes, due to some developments in the storyline. Kisuke is going to be paired with Aizen and Ichigo with Grimmjow to accommodate some of the things that happen as Kisuke searches for information on the marauding hollow. Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

Byakuya sat quietly at Renji's side as the fourth division taichou and Kisuke each examined Renji's bared body carefully, pausing to scan his spirit centers and finishing with a slow scan of his internal organs. The two stepped away and conferred in quiet tones for several minutes, with Isane taking notes onto the redhead's chart, then the lady taichou took her leave of them and Kisuke returned to Byakuya and gave his anxious comrade an encouraging smile.

"Tell me that you have good news," Byakuya said, his voice wavering just slightly as he spoke.

"Better than I expected, actually," the shopkeeper answered.

"He weathered the trip home well, then?" Byakuya asked, "He did not suffer any additional complications?"

"None," Kisuke said, frowning slightly, "In fact, I have to tell you, I'm pretty shocked at how good he looks. I don't know what it was that helped. I couldn't tell if anything I was doing was working, but it looks like our buddy is now stable."

Byakuya gazed at him in silence, hardly daring to hope.

"You mean, Renji is no longer deteriorating?" he inquired softly.

"Yeah, he's fully stabilized," the shopkeeper confirmed, "But I wouldn't get excited just yet. Since I don't know why he stabilized, I don't know if he'll get better from here or if he might begin to go downhill again. I'm working with Isane. She's going to monitor him and continue the treatments. And while things are okay, I'm gonna go and do some research on what kind of hollow we may have here."

"Do you need an escort?" Byakuya offered, "I will be happy to provide one to protect you. It is imperative that you remain safe and return to us quickly."

"Aww, I'm touched," Kisuke chuckled, "But you don't need to worry about me. I've got this covered."

Byakuya barely managed to resist rolling his eyes.

"You're taking _her_?" he huffed softly, "Maybe she will annoy any enemies to death."

"That's not nice," Kisuke laughed, "Yoruichi's good company."

"When she is not playing games."

"I'll be back as quickly as I can," Kisuke promised, "Renji stabilized suddenly. He could destabilize again unexpectedly. I'm gonna make sure if he does, I have some way of helping him."

Byakuya nodded, then turned his attention back to his injured fukutaichou.

"You have my gratitude, Urahara Kisuke," he said solemnly.

"No problem," Kisuke said good-naturedly as he headed out the door.

"Be careful," Byakuya whispered as soon as the shopkeeper was out of hearing, " _both of you_."

The noble's face lit and he almost smiled as Renji stirred and opened his eyes.

"You're still here, Taichou?" he mumbled, blinking and squinting up at the noble's handsome face, "Shouldn't you get some rest?"

"I am well rested," Byakuya assured him, soothing his face gently with a cool, damp cloth, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Renji said, smiling, "I'm kinda hungry."

Byakuya frowned and blinked as something red and feral seemed to flash within the redhead's cinnamon eyes, then disappeared just as suddenly.

"Renji?"

He looked more closely, but finding nothing out of the ordinary, brushed the incident off.

 _It must have been an odd reflection._

"Is there anything around here to eat?" Renji asked, looking around.

His eyes darkened and he scowled as he realized where he was.

"The fourth?" he muttered unhappily, "I fucking hate the infirmary _and_ what they call food!"

"Hush, Renji," the noble chided him, "Drink a bit of tea for now, and I will have my staff bring something from the manor. Sweet and sour chicken perhaps? A bit of Taiyaki?"

"O-oh, you know me so well, Taichou!" Renji sighed, sinking back against the pillows and obediently sipping at the tea Byakuya brought to his lips, "You talk to me like that, I'll do anything you say!"

Renji blinked in surprise as Byakuya froze for a moment, and his lips trembled ever so slightly.

"J-just get well," the noble managed, looking away to hide the edge of fear that radiated beneath the surface.

"Hey," Renji said, reaching out and touching his taichou's hand and making Byakuya look back at him, "I'll be okay now."

"Of course you will," Byakuya said, recovering himself, "Go back to sleep until your meal arrives."

"In a minute," Renji said, surprising Byakuya again by slipping a fevered hand into his, "First, I gotta say something to you."

Byakuya gazed back at him wordlessly.

"Thank you, Taichou, for staying with me. Sorry things got out of control. I feel bad about the guys who were lost."

"That was not your fault, Renji," Byakuya said quickly, "Even now, the creature who attacked you is a mystery. We cannot seem to identify it, let alone locate it."

"I'm just glad it didn't hurt you," Renji whispered, making Byakuya go still again as his hand brushed against the noble's soft cheek, making the pale skin blush.

"Abarai…"

"Maybe it's wrong, but I don't care anymore," Renji went on, "I almost died, and all I could think was that I was gonna die and you wouldn't know…"

"Renji," Byakuya breathed, closing his eyes against the sudden burning he felt in them.

He felt the heat of Renji's body as the redhead pulled him closer, then his warm masculine scent invaded, holding him in place as hot, rough lips found his, and possessed them in exactly the way Byakuya had always imagined they would. The breath seemed to seep out of his lungs and his head spun dizzily.

 _What is happening?_

 _When Hisana and I kissed, there was never such a weakness that came over me._

Byakuya forced his eyes open and instantly found them filled with a horrifying image he knew couldn't possibly be. The person holding him was still Renji, but his eyes had gone red and glowing. His flesh was burnt red and his tattoos even blacker than they always had been. Needle tipped tentacles erupted from his spirit centers and crept dangerously towards him. The noble tried to pull away, only to find that his body refused to obey him. He heard a distant hissing voice warning him not to fight.

 _I will only take what we need. If he dies, I will die too. I feel his connection to you and I need to use it. Sleep. When you wake, you will not even remember…_

Byakuya expected to feel a shock of pain, but was stunned all over again as the tentacles slipped into his body without hurting at all. His heart pounded wildly and he fought to make his stricken body move, but soft mental vibrations worked against his burgeoning will, numbing him all over and slowly coaxing him into submission. The feeling of dizziness increased and the image of his hollowfied fukutaichou dimmed and slowly disappeared. Byakuya sank into blackness, collapsing against Renji's shoulder as the creature within him fed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke approached the entrance to Central 46 and slowed, meeting the eyes of the entry guards and nodding in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Urahara-san," one of the guards said politely, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah, I have permission from Kuchiki taichou to enter and see Aizen Sousuke, to question him regarding the hollow that attacked his fukutaichou."

The guard turned back and consulted his log book for a moment, then motioned for Kisuke to move closer.

"Please sign the register, sir."

"Of course."

Kisuke signed his name, then stepped back slightly as the doors to the compound opened to admit him. He walked into the entry, where he was immediately waved on. He followed a large hallway that led past the central meeting chamber to several lifts that were marked with the names of different departments. He took the one marked _Prison levels_ down to the prison check in and stopped at a checkpoint manned by more heavily armed guards.

"Urahara-san," a middle-aged man greeted him, "I am Nobu. I was ordered to accompany you to the entrance to Muken. The sages did not authorize any keys, but the prisoner is able to speak to you using his reiatsu. Just be careful. He has been angry since he was recaptured and returned to Muken. He killed a guard this morning."

"I'll watch my step," Kisuke said, nodding briefly.

He followed quietly behind the guard, keeping his head slightly bowed so that the brim of his striped hat covered most of his face.

"We were all shocked to hear of Abarai fukutaichou's injury," Nobu said conversationally, "A lot of the guards are no friendly terms with him."

"Yeah, he's a real nice kid," Kisuke agreed, "Powerful too."

"It's hard for Rukon folk to ever really make it in the academy, let alone gain a high officer's position," Nobu noted, "There is not much pride in the citizens of Inuzuri, but he makes us proud."

"You're from Inuzuri too?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, sir," the guard answered, "I wasn't so strong as Abarai fukutaichou. It is more that I was lucky."

The two men went quiet as they stepped onto a guarded lift that took them on a slow ride down through the prison levels. A bell sounded as they reached the bottom, and Nobu removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the lift door.

"I'll warn you once again to be careful in there, Urahara-san," Nobu said, glancing into the darkness ahead of them as the doorway to Muken opened, "Aizen is a monster."

"Yeah," Kisuke chuckled softly, "so I've heard. I'll be cautious."

He passed through the door and moved forward into a dim corridor, listening to the echoing sound of the lift door closing behind him. His footsteps, too, echoed on the cold rock as he closed the distance to the place where the Seireitei's most wicked shinigami sat, tied to his reiatsu restricting chair. He felt Aizen's powerful reiatsu well before he reached the door to the man's cell, and he wasn't surprised at all to hear Aizen's voice as he entered.

"Urahara Kisuke," Aizen mused softly, "what brings you? Don't tell me that the Seireitei is in danger again."

"No," Kisuke said in a casual tone, "Seireitei's fine. She cleaned up nice after the war. Our diplomats even made a peace agreement with the quincies, so things are actually pretty good."

"Hmm, and yet, here you are, sinking down into the depths of Muken. I don't think you came here to chat."

"No," Kisuke agreed, "no, I didn't. I'll get right to the point. I have a friend who's in some trouble, and that trouble involves a hollow."

"Ah," Aizen sighed, "well, if anyone knows about hollows, it would be you. Why do you need me?"

"Usually, I wouldn't," Kisuke replied, touching his fingers to the brim of his hat, "But you see, when it comes to the vasto lordes, I think you have me beat."

"You flatter me," Aizen purred, "This must be a good friend indeed for you to be cozying up to me for information."

"Who said I just wanted information?" Kisuke asked pointedly.

"Well, I don't know what I can do besides give information, as long as I am in here," Aizen reminded him, "How can I help you when I am bound up like this?"

"That is going to be a problem, isn't it?" Kisuke said, smirking, "How about we do something about that?"

"What do you have in mind?" Aizen asked, his voice deepening with warning and his reiatsu flaring under the seal.

"Take it easy," Kisuke laughed, "This won't be bad for you. And if you behave yourself, you'll be able to have a pretty good time while you're out."

"I don't enjoy being teased with freedom," the traitor growled softly, "If you want my help, you had better be prepared to let me go when you are done with me."

"Now, don't get testy," Kisuke warned him, lifting the brim of his hat and fixing his eyes on Aizen's bound form, Hold still a sec."

"Like I have any other option," Aizen said dryly.

Kisuke withdrew a small capsule from within his clothing and broke it, releasing a vapor that floated to Aizen and surrounded him in a purple cloud for several moments. Finally, it disappeared with an audible poof.

"I'll just bet you're curious what I'm doing, right?" Kisuke said, tilting his head to the side and studying the bound form in the chair in front of him, "See, as a scientist, sometimes I have the need to work with some dangerous things. When I do, sometimes they're things that I wouldn't dare work with in a normal setting. One little mistake and kaboom! So, I use pocket dimensions. That capsule I used on you just replaced you with a doppelganger that will act just like you and no one will know it's not you. But where are you now? You guessed it! You're in one of my testing dimensions, and I made sure it was a nice, comfy one for you. Nice of me, eh? You'll find everything to make yourself extremely comfortable, food, water, shelter. And when I go to Hueco Mundo, I'll even let you out to help me. Buuuut, there's a catch, just a little one."

Kisuke smiled at the flicker of mayhem he felt in Aizen's reiatsu.

When I let you out of the pocket dimension, all of your greater powers stay in. You'll have flash step and some basic defenses, but no illusions and nothing that could hurt anyone. Not to worry, though. I won't let anyone hurt you either. We'll go to Hueco Mundo, get the info I need, then I'll happily put you up in one of my little retreats, set for life. As long as you behave yourself. See, the first time you attack anyone in anything but self-defense, you switch back with the doppelganger. And if I should happen to die, you'll switch back. If you piss me off, I'll switch you back. Understand?"

He felt another icy flicker of Aizen's reiatsu and gave a little laugh.

"I thought you'd see things my way. C'mon now. I have a friend who needs some help. We don't have time to dilly dally."

 _Very well, then_ , Aizen's voice spoke into the shopkeeper's mind, _I suppose I have no choice. And certainly, you have not disappointed with the amenities, Kisuke. I wonder, will you join me later for a drink?_

Kisuke laughed softly and turned back out of the cell.

"I have some things I have to do, but…yeah, I'll join you later."

He could almost see his former colleague's satisfied smirk.

 _It will be like old times._

"I don't know about that," Kisuke said under his breath as he reached the lift, "You weren't a vicious criminal back then."

 _And you were far more corruptible_ , Aizen chuckled.

"We had some pretty good times," Kisuke sighed, "Too bad you had to ruin all of that by turning into a narcissistic bastard who framed me and got me banished from Soul Society on his crazy quest to overthrow the soul king."

 _Well, a man does what he must, ne? You always do, and so do I._

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, tapping on the lift door and watching as it began to open, "we do."


End file.
